Vorago - English Edition
by Jafs
Summary: I'm a bad girl.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo** **Madoka Magica,** **Mahou Shoujo** **Oriko Magica** **and their characters.**

 **This fanfic is the sixth volume of Year Zero** **series** **, you can find it on my profile.**

 **This is an "engrish" translation. I am doing my best, but feel free to tell me if it is unreadable.**

* * *

Snowflakes was falling in a Saturday night. Some of them landed on Mami's face as she looked at a stone mansion. The windows of the place were broken and did not seem to be any light inside. "Is here? It seems abandoned to me."

"Yes, this is where she lives," Homura replied, her expression tense.

Beside her, Madoka smiled slightly at the blonde. "It's scary, isn't it? I understand you feel that way."

"I know about the scandal involving Mikuni-san's family." Mami lowered her voice. "But I didn't imagine that..."

"Coooooolllldddd..."

The three girls looked at Nagisa, who was rubbing her cheeks with her gloves.

"I told you to put on a cap and a scarf," Mami spoke.

Nagisa pulled her long hair up to her chin, trying to build a hood. "I wasn't feeling s-so m-much cold before."

"The temperature must be dropping even more." As she commented, Mami noticed there were graffiti on the wall. Because of the darkness, it was difficult to discern what was written. Slowly, she read in a low voice, "Die Mi-" A loud creak made her jump in fright.

Homura had opened the gate. "Let's go."

The four of them entered the yard and walked toward the entrance of the house.

Mami looked around and saw that there was a lot of rubble, from trash bags to broken and rotting furniture, all covered in white. "The other times you came here, everything worked out?"

"Yes! Yes!" replied Madoka, "Both with Oriko-san and Kirika-chan was easy. I already have a lot of experience with this and also I had the help of Homura."

"Oh... right..." Mami observed the girl with long black braids leading.

Until she stopped in front of the large wooden door. "There is something wrong."

Nagisa still held her hair. "H-Huh? W-W-What is it H-Homura-chan?"

Who answered the question was Madoka. "Oriko-san would know we were coming. They should have opened the door by now."

"We shouldn't have waited so long..." Homura murmured to herself before repeatedly knocking on the door.

Each long second of silence reinforced the feeling that there was no one there.

Homura turned to Madoka. "We'll have to invade."

"The house is big," replied the pink-haired girl, "we must have patience."

"That's a mistake," Homura concluded in a more serious tone. "We-"

The wood creaked as the door partially opened.

The girls had all their attention turned to the opening. Out of the darkness came a face, with eyes of fire.

Madoka smiled. "Good night, Kirika-chan."

"Ah... it's you," Kirika said with little enthusiasm, until she noticed the blonde. "Why is she here?"

Mom crossed her arms. "I came to check on Yuma-san."

Kirika grimaced, averting her gaze. "Is that why you came?"

"Where's Oriko Mikuni?" Homura asked.

"Big love? She's home." Kirika smirked. "Where else would she be?"

Homura was harsher. "Then why didn't you receive us like the other times?"

"Huh? Are you talking about the visions of my big love? Maybe she didn't have one this time." Kirika shrugged. "Or maybe she doesn't give a damn."

Homura clenched her hands.

"But since you guys want to know so much about little love, I'll say. She's great!" The girl slowly closed the door. "So... Have a good night!"

However, a foot got in the way.

"Open the door," Homura spoke with a menacing expression. In response, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep calm." Madoka looked at Kirika. "She won't leave us here out in the cold. We have made this long journey to see a person of their family. I'm sure Oriko-san wouldn't be so rude."

"Of course big love isn't rude!" The girl put her hand behind her head and began to rub vigorously. "AAaahhhmmm ..." She frowned as she raised her head.

Homura glanced at Madoka's serene but firm expression.

After a series of grimaces, Kirika opened the door. "Damn! Okay! Come in!"

"Thank you." Madoka was the first, followed by Homura.

"Come on." Mami guided Nagisa to the entrance. They came across a great hall, so dark it was hard to notice the steps of the staircase that led to the second floor.

Kirika closed the door, bringing even more darkness into the room. "Just to remember. Don't take off your shoes, the floor is terrible."

Mami and Nagisa looked around, noting the holes in the rotting wooden floor.

Homura did not seem to care about the environment, shaking her braids to remove the snow.

Madoka did the same, but with her cap. "It's very cold here."

"We have heating in the back of the house." Kirika started to walk, toward a door next to the staircase. "It's where little love is."

"And where is Mikuni-san?" said Homura.

Which caused Kirika to stop and turn, getting irritated. "Didn't I tell you already? She's home!"

The girl narrowed her amethyst gaze. "And is she not coming to greet her visitors?"

"She's in our bedroom..." Kirika ran a hand over her head. "She should be resting. It's already night, you know?"

"'Our bedroom?'" Mami frowned.

"Yeah and what?" Kirika was still tense. "You came here to see Yuma, right? Then you'll see Yuma. Just-" From the ceiling, something fell in front of her.

Surprising everyone, especially Nagisa. "What was that?"

"Squishy!" With a big smile, Kirika picked up and brought to her lap the pulsing flesh blob that wore a black hat. "I was looking for you!" She hugged and kissed it.

Mami was even more perplexed. "This thing is..."

"My pet. It loves to eat the mold of the house." Kirika smoothed one of the creature's long black hairs. "Squishy, say hi to them."

The blob lifted its body from the part where it wore the hat, revealing a mouth with large sharp teeth along its gut.

"Hmmm..." That made Nagisa uncomfortable.

The creature opened its mouth and three sticky tongues came out of it. The tip of each of them opened into a new mouth lined with teeth.

"Eh..." Madoka hesitated for a moment, but then smiled and waved. "Hi!"

Homura was more blunt, "Get it out of my sight or I'll kill you both."

"Calm down," Madoka called her attention, "there's no danger."

Kirika stared at her with a grumpy expression as she placed the creature on the floor and made it crawl away. "As if you didn't have familiars. I still remember those dolls."

"Did you see any of them here?" Homura questioned promptly.

The girl with ember eyes shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah. Let's get down to the point, huh?"

The girls followed the hostess to the door. When it was opened, there came a breath of hot air.

Mami saw that it was a well-lit and neat living room.

"Come on. Get in," Kirika invited them as she took care of the door.

It was then that Mami noticed who was lying on the couch. Under a thick blanket, it was only possible to see Yuma's head with her hair loose.

Her expression, of obvious fatigue, became of surprise, if not fear. "P-Papa... Did they come to turn me into a monster?"

Homura came with an inquiring look at Kirika.

Who manifested, "Hey! We didn't give any ideas to her."

Accompanied by Nagisa, Mami walked without delay to Yuma and held out her hand. "No. No! We're here for your well being."

However, the girl turned her face and hid it under the blanket.

The blonde stopped and retreated her hand slowly, bringing it to her chest. Her gaze lost in her face of grief.

"Did you see? She's fine." Kirika smiled. "Maybe a little sick. It must be because of that cold."

Nagisa watched Yuma's trembling hands gripping the blanket, small as her own, perhaps even smaller. This brought her memories of the Law of Cycles, alone in her barrier. A past that she overcame, but would always be with her to help understand those moments. Amidst her feelings, something caught her eye. "Where's her ring?"

Mami came out as if in a trance and focused on the middle finger of the girl's left hand, confirming that there was nothing. She turned and announced, "She's not carrying her soul gem!"

They all looked at Kirika, who raised her eyebrows. "Soul gem? Really?" Then she opened her arms. "I guess she forgot it in her room. Maybe in the bathroom. You know, I already left mine roll in the sink and-"

Homura took her by the collar and pressed her violently against the wall. "Where did you hide!"

"Ahh! My arm broke!"

Homura saw that Kirika's left arm had fallen to the ground. As it convulsed, the limb was stiffening and becoming dark like charcoal, its hand turning into a scythe.

Muffled by the blanket, Yuma shrieked, "Papaaa..."

"Akemi-san! Stop!" exclaimed Mami.

Homura exchanged glances with Kirika again. "No..."

The other smiled. "So will you do what with me? The others won't let you..."

The girl with long braids tensed her face.

"It's here."

They all turned their attention to Madoka, who had gone behind the bar counter. She laid upon it a completely corrupted soul gem.

"Damn," said Kirika, "it got worse..."

"Homura, release her," Madoka asked.

The girl nodded and threw the other one on the floor.

Kirika then crawled up to her arm. "Ouch... I'll have to take off my clothes to put it back."

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't played the idiot," Homura said coldly, "but Mikuni-san should have asked you to do this, as well as lying about this girl's state, didn't she?"

"Kukuku... You're with luck." Kirika sat up, putting the broken limb on her lap. "She also asked to not hurt anyone."

"Where is she?"

The girl sitting bowed her head and lamented, "I already told you... she's home."

Which rekindled the anger in Homura, turning that feeling into a menacing tone. "Are you going to keep lying?"

While she left the bar, Madoka stared at the ceiling. "There's a witch barrier on the second floor."

"Madoka-san?! Are you sure?" Mami also stared at the ceiling. "Yes... Now that I'm paying attention, I'm having a... heavy feeling..."

This was the same feeling Homura had perceived. Her paralyzed expression was only betrayed by a slight widening of her eyes. Then she closed them and covered her face with her hand.

"Homura... -chan?" asked Nagisa, worried.

She turned and went to Madoka, standing face to face. "I suspected that." Homura raised her voice, pointing to Kirika. "On the day we came here because of her, we should have acted!"

Madoka replied, remaining calm. "If she did, it was her choice."

Mami was confused by that. "What are you talking about? W-What happened?"

Homura went to her side, facing the sofa where Yuma was. "You know very well, Tomoe-san. No magical girl could stay for months without purifying their gem, even if they didn't use any magic."

"Yes, it's true..." The blonde agreed, but still not understanding.

Without hesitation, Homura pulled hard the blanket that covered the girl.

Even more frightened, Yuma struggled and shouted, "Ah! NO! NOOOOO!"

Homura then held her tight.

Mami's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Kirika stood, but saw Madoka gesturing for her to stop.

"Answer me!" said Homura, "how many times Mikuni-san purified you?"

Yuma turned her face in tears. "I don't know! I don't know!"

Nagisa, who was watching the scene, pressed her lips together, understanding the entire meaning of that question.

Mami pushed Homura away. "I've already asked you to not act like that!"

Yuma cowered on the couch.

The violet gaze stared at the yellow. It was for few moments before Homura sighed. "If I was wrong, she would not have replied 'I don't know'."

Mami frowned and looked down, thoughtfully.

But Homura would not wait. She went toward Kirika, stating, "Mikuni-san used her grief seed to remove the corruption of the gem."

Kirika lowered her gaze. "Yes, but she removed only a little of it each time. When it was over, big love always locked herself in our room for a while and then came back."

"But this time she didn't come back," Homura said.

Now that everything was clear, Mami could not help staring at the sad figure of Yuma.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Homura returned to inquire.

Kirika hugged her arm. "Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks..." Homura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It was a grave mistake to leave you on your own." Someone then pulled her shoulder.

It was Madoka. "It's okay, I'll take care of it." Who then asked Kirika, "could you take me there?"

"Sure..."

"You meant 'us'," Homura spoke.

"No, I want you to stay here with Yuma-chan. Don't worry, I've done it so many times. Hihi." Madoka held her hands. [ _Besides, I have an important mission for you._ ]

Homura was surprised, but she did not know if it was because of the smile and hand holding or the telepathic message. [ _What is it?_ ]

[ _When I and Kirika-chan leave, I want you to take Yuma-chan away from here. Somewhere that doesn't have anyone._ ]

[ _Leave here with her in this state? In that cold? And why a deserted place?_ ] Homura shuddered, aware that this might be the answer, how absurd it was. [ _You... Do you want Yuma-san to become a-_ ]

[ _She have to._ ] Madoka replied. [ _Yuma-chan has struggled a lot, thinking about Oriko-san, but this experience is leaving scars on her soul. The more time passes, the more traumatic her transformation will be._ ]

"Are you going to kiss or not?"

As if out of a trance, Homura inquired without thinking, "What?"

Kirika was impatient. "You two have been looking at each other for a while, your faces almost glued together. Isn't it for a good luck kiss?"

"You're right!" Madoka kissed her partner's cheek before parting.

Homura froze.

"Take good care of Yuma-chan. I'll bring Oriko-san back as soon as possible," Madoka said before leaving with Kirika.

"Right," Mami replied. "Did you hear that? Yuma-san?"

But the little girl did not react.

While Homura slowly slid her fingers over her cheek.

The hostess and visitor climbed a flight of stairs to the second floor. The dimly lit corridor, with its worn-out wallpaper, gave an even more ominous aspect to what was about to be done.

Kirika stopped near a door. "Is here."

"Yes, I'm feeling," said the pink-eyed girl, now becoming golden.

Something that made the other a little afraid, even though she was holding her own amputated arm made of charcoal. "What is the plan?"

Madoka's body darkened, until it could be confused with her shadow, and then came the flash of light: her hair lengthened until they disappeared into small portals, and her coat gave way to a divine white.

Although it was not the first time she had witnessed this, Kirika's jaw dropped.

Madoka's wings of light wavered. A hologram of a blue and white symbol resembling an oyster appeared in front of the door. "You wait here, until the door opens."

"O-Ok..."

Then she went through the image.

Her eyes soon caught the bizarre dimension. A large dome, where floor to ceiling was composed of giant sheets of newspapers. The news texts were written with runes.

The place looked deserted, which to Madoka was a good sign. "She did not mean to leave the room."

However, the walls of the barrier reacted. In the pictures of the newspapers, where there were black and white images of people, their eyes began to swell.

Madoka watched one eye rip from the image, smearing blood on the paper, and floated to where she was.

The paper eyeball had sixty centimeters in diameter and the blood continued to drip from its back, staining the ground. The stamped image of the eye in front still remained static.

"Hi!" She waved, smiling. "Could you show me where your mistress is?"

The eye continued to float where it was, with no reaction at all.

"Oh... Don't you understand? Or can't you hear me?" Madoka then sent a telepathic message. [ _And now?_ ]

The eye began to turn, showing that its back, unlike paper, was raw flesh.

Madoka's smile slowly faded. "Hmmm..."

The flesh opened like petals of a flower, covered with teeth. From the back of its mouth came a tongue like a whip.

Madoka shielded herself and its tongue wrapped around her arm. On the surface of the tongue, innumerable green eyes opened and its pupils focused on the girl.

Meanwhile, other paper eyeballs came out of the pictures.

Despite being pulled hard by the tongue, Madoka remained calm and firm. "You have not learned from your mistress how to receive your visitors."

Seeing that it was a futile effort, the eyeball hurled itself against her, but it could not advance, because it was captured by strands of pink hair. The same thing happened with the other familiars.

With the other hand Madoka held the tongue, forcing some eyes to close. "I'm sorry about that." After she managed to break free, she said to the eyes, "I'll search her by myself. Don't worry, I'll free you all when I finish."

Her wings flashed and she began to fly.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa observed Mami kneeling beside Yuma's couch in silence.

In fact, silence was what had reigned in the room since the two had left, to the direction which Homura was staring, until she turned. "Tomoe-san, take the girl. We're leaving."

The blonde got up quickly. "Leaving?! What do you mean?"

"It's important. So do it," Homura replied.

"Hmmm... Was what Madoka talked to you telepathically at that time?" Nagisa asked.

Homura looked at the girl without hiding her surprise.

"What?" Mami stared at both of them. "Did Madoka-san say something?"

Struggling to not show her gritted teeth, Homura took a deep breath. "Madoka said... that the barrier could spread to this room. So it's not safe here."

Mami narrowed her gaze. "Why didn't Madoka-san tell to us all?"

"I think she wanted to avoid a protest from our hostess," Homura said, "she could be a problem if she knew the truth, right?"

"Are you sure about that?" Mami stepped forward and put her hand to her chest, worried. "That... That would be a kidnapping!"

Homura rolled her eyes. "Just do it..." She walked over to the bar counter and picked up the gem, looking for any light amid all the corruption. "Or don't you trust Madoka?"

Sensing that the tension was increasing, Nagisa decided to suggest, "We're three. If the barrier gets here, we can defend Yuma-chan!"

Mami agreed, "Yes, we ca-"

"We CAN NOT underestimate the risks," Homura interrupted.

"Akemi-san, I don't understand."

"Park..."

The blonde was surprised by the faint but still clear voice that came behind her. "Yuma-san?"

The green-haired girl was struggling to sit on the couch. "Park. I want to... see the park close to home. I have not been there for a long time."

"By that time it must be closed." Homura approached, carrying the gem. "Perfect."

"You don't have to do this," Mami said.

Yuma received the corrupted gem, while silent tears descended on her face. However, she was determined, "I want to go."

"Could you give her an appropriate dress?" Homura asked.

Still somewhat reluctant, Mami nodded and used both hands. One pointed to Yuma and the other to Nagisa. Out of them came ribbons.

Only the neck and top of Nagisa's head were wrapped around by the ribbons, which turned into a scarf and a cap respectively.

While the entire body of Yuma was covered. The ties intertwined and formed a dark green hooded jacket. Under her jacket she wore a yellow wool sweater, which covered part of her face. Now her soul gem was on the palm of a thick glove.

Despite the sudden change of dress, the girl showed no reaction except to stand, an attempt which she failed.

"Yuma-san!" Mami grabbed her and came with a look of pleading to Homura.

However, the other girl kept the plan. "Can you walk? We can carry you."

Yuma shook her head, responding coldly, "I... can." After pulling away from Mami, she walked slowly to the door.

Homura followed closely, even putting a hand on the girl's back to help her.

Mami and Nagisa looked at each other and followed in silence.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

An eyeball was released from the photo where it was just to be captured by strands of hair.

"Sorry! After I'll let you free!" Madoka flew swiftly toward the center of the gigantic dome. "I hope she's here."

In the midst of all that newspaper landscape, she finally spotted a structure. It was like a hill completely covered by a white robe. At the foot of the hill, the sheets of paper were soaked with blood.

Madoka slowed.

As if sensing her presence, the cloak began to float and rise, revealing its terrible secret. The hill was made of living, shapeless flesh, with dozens of mouths full of teeth. Suddenly they opened, roaring in unison. Similar to the familiars before, deep inside the mouths were innumerable green eyes.

Despite all this, Madoka was not frightened, quite the contrary. With a tender smile, she continued to approach, announcing, "It's all right."

The mantle continued to rise, revealing that there was also a large polished pearl on top of that sordid hill. The mantle turned, showing its underneath to the girl. In it was written, with large black and green runes:

 **PROTECT**

 **My**

 **WORLD**

The first and last words were curved, making the message to resemble an eye or a shell.

"It's okay, Oriko," Madoka said again.

The pearly orb began to shine brightly. It was a short warning, since it soon fired a large beam toward the girl who was flying.

Madoka only had time to put her arms in front before being hit by the massive energy. It was all very fast, the world spiraled until her face met the ground. She did not feel pain, it was not that kind of pain she would feel. Still down, she lifted her head.

The pile of flesh roared again and the robe was returning to cover it again.

Trying to move her limbs, Madoka found that she had lost them, probably disintegrated. She looked back at the floor and saw a puddle of black goo forming, covering some fragments. One of them contained a golden eye, which looked back at her.

It was half of her face that was shattered on the floor, like a porcelain mask.

"Homura would not like to see this..." The tar left her wounds in generous amounts as the veins through Madoka's body darkened. Her body quickly bloated.

The barrier quaked. The mantle stopped and turned toward the direction where a great shadow had formed.

It was a mountain of black tentacles with a humanoid figure with long black arms and monstrous hands. It dived toward the robe and held it.

The witch could do nothing while tentacles that sprang from the head of that monstrosity dominated her and the tar drowned her cloth.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Jumping the fence, Homura landed on the fluffy snow. Examining the place, she concluded it was desert. "You can come now."

The second to jump the fence and enter the park was Mami, with Yuma in her arms.

Soon afterwards it was Nagisa's turn. "Where shall we go now?"

Mami put Yuma standing carefully. "I don't know, maybe Akemi-san has an id-"

The greenette began to walk through the cold darkness, her hand carrying her gem like a lamp, one which no longer worked.

Surprised, Mami consulted Homura, who merely indicated to continue following.

The snow was falling with more intensity and the silence seemed to make everything more cold. Watching the girl who led them, with her difficult and slow footsteps sinking into the snow, Mami feared that she would fall at any moment.

Nagisa looked around, looking for any sign of people, but the closest she found were some snowmen.

While Homura focused on what lay ahead. Soon there was an arched wooden bridge passing over a portion of a frozen lake.

Yuma continued along the bridge, followed by the others, until she stopped in the middle, at the top of the arch.

"What's it?" Mami tried to discover through the girl's expression, but there was nothing there but an empty gaze. Since they leaved the house, was like that.

But Yuma finally ended her silence. "Mama, papa and I liked to stay on this bridge to see the fish." She approached the parapet and tried to climb onto it. "I... I would sit here, because I could almost see the whole park."

"I'll help." Mami removed the excess snow. Then she lifted Yuma and put on it facing her.

Yuma did not thank her, instead she bowed and slipped her fingers over the corrupted gem.

Nagisa took the opportunity to climb on the parapet. "Hey, do you remember me?"

The other did not look at her, not even a glance, but nodded, confirming.

Nagisa said, "We must be almost the same age. Hehe." Seeing that there was no answer again, she continued, "After seeing what happened to your mama, you must have been quite frightened."

Yuma put her gem closer to her body, hugging it.

"What happened to her has happened to me too. Mine... was fast." Nagisa stared up at the cloudy, dark sky. "It was a sad moment, but not because of the transformation. It's not so bad. Once it was, but Madoka changed that."

Yuma opened her lips this time, it seemed she was going to speak, but remained silent.

Nagisa was watching closely to those reactions. "Look... about becoming a monster, it's not quite true. After you get used to it, it's still weird, but you start to find some cute things." She smiled. "If I bet, I'd say you'd become the witch of cuteness."

"Why..."

"Huh?" Nagisa get closer to hear what the other was about to say.

"Why don't you shut up!" Yuma closed her eyes and turned her face.

Mami held out her hand. "Bebe, come. Please."

Nagisa came down from the parapet, murmuring. "S-Sorry..."

In a colder voice, Yuma spoke, "You're only here with me because of my gem."

Homura folded her arms. "Is not that obvious?"

The blonde looked at her colleague with disapproval, not that it made any difference, then returned her attention to the girl who was sitting. "We're here to help you. Just like Madoka-san is doing with Mikuni-san."

"Do you care about mama?"

"If I care?" Mami raised her eyebrows. "Of course..."

Yuma looked into her eyes, her stare no longer empty. "Then why didn't you talk with her?"

Mami was speechless.

"Why didn't you come and see her?" Yuma continued, "it's like you've forgotten her."

Mami looked away and crossed one of her arms, her hand holding the other. "I... appreciate Mikuni-san's ideals, but she betrayed my trust in a way... it's hard..."

"It's because she's evil," Yuma added.

Mami replied, "No! It's not."

"It is," Homura said.

"Akemi-san?!"

She ignored Mami's questioning, focusing on Yuma. "That's what you believe, isn't it? Is this a problem?"

The girl replied without hesitation, "No."

Dark sparks came out of the soul gem.

Something that Homura noticed. "Lying to your feelings will only make things worse now."

Mami and Nagisa realized how the hands holding the gem trembled, as the expression the girl tried to keep.

"I didn't lie," Yuma replied, "I don't care if mama is evil, because I'm a bad girl."

The blonde could not help but wide her eyes at this statement. "This is an absurd!"

"I hate my old family!" Yuma raised her voice, pulling the collar that covered her mouth. "They hurt me for nothing and I thought it was my fault." Tears fell, but she forced a smile. "When I knew they were arrested, I thought of every happy moment I had with mama and papa. I now know that I was happy with the death of my old parents and now with the suffering they have in prison."

"Y-Yuma-san..." Mami was bewildered.

Nagisa looked down. How everything was so similar and yet so different. She suffered from the pain and loss of someone she loves, while the girl in front of her suffered from the pain and loss of someone she hates.

Homura chuckled. "Fufufu... Where is the evil in this?"

"Akemi-san!" Mami chided her.

"Do you hate your family because they hurt you?" Homura continued, tilting her head, "your feeling is completely justifiable."

"No, it's not!" Yuma shouted.

It was so intense that it took Homura by surprise.

"I should forgive them... but that's too late." Yuma lowered her head, letting the tears touch the hands holding the gem. "I can't forgive my smiles."

With the silence, the snow returned to be the center of attention. All of them were already covered in white.

Mami tried to find something to say, an encouragement, always keeping an eye on that gem. What would Madoka say?

Suddenly, Yuma lifted her head again and appeared to be more serene. "Mami-senpai."

"Yes..."

"Can you forgive mama?"

She pressed her lips together and quickly nodded. "Yes, I... I can try."

"I dreamed of helping people with my magic, but now I'm afraid." Yuma raised her hands and studied her gem, searching for her reflection in that deep black. "Could you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for wha-" Mami did not finish the question, as she watched the girl throw herself back and fall. "Yuma!" It was so fast, that the distance to the parapet seemed too long, hearing the sound of the impact and water.

Nagisa ran to the parapet too and saw the hole in the ice that had formed.

"Ah! Ah!" Desperately, Mami threw a ribbon there. "She... She must be under the ice. I will-"

Homura took her shoulder. "Let her go, it's better that way."

Mami shoved her arm away with violence. "How can you say such a thing!"

"She's trying to kill herself, but I presume Mikuni-san did not teach her well about the soul gem," Homura said calmly, "it's time for her to embrace her fate."

Mami look at her with disgust. "You don't even look surprised." Then her mouth dropped open. "Did you know she was going to do this?"

Homura looked away and sighed, only spoke as the exhaled steam vanished, "At the moment you put her on the parapet."

The blonde took some time to process that statement, but the answer came with a grinding of teeth and the raising of a hand.

Homura quickly looked at her and said, "Remember. When you're done, we'll still have a witch to take care of."

The sudden reaction stopped what Mami was about to do, but not for long. The slap she gave on the other was strong enough to turn her face and swing her braids. "Do not talk as if my feelings for Yuma-san were in vain!"

Still with her face turned, Homura murmured. "That's not what I meant..."

Mami's hand trembled so much that she was forced to hold it with the other. Her expression of anger returned to sadness.

Nagisa watched this scene with worry a loud sound caught her attention.

Like an explosion, the ice of the lake rose and cracked.

Mami also turned to the direction where it had occurred.

"It's now..." said Homura.

The ice began to emit a green glow that quickly spread across the white scenery.

Including the bridge where they were. Nagisa admired it when she felt her top being hit by small objects heavier than snowflakes. "Oh! What is it?"

Homura reached out to let them fall on her hand and examined what it was. Green stones, matte and rough in appearance. She recognized it. "Jade."

The hail had stopped, but the surprises were not over for Nagisa. "The bridge..." It had the same shape, but now it was from the same material as those stones.

"Look at the sky!" Mami pointed.

It was no longer a sky, but the ceiling of a great cave with various stalactites. The whole landscape had changed, as if it had been petrified.

Homura let the stones fall from her hand. "That's her barrier."

Mami glanced at her, not hiding her resentment.

"I can't feel the presence of the witch." Homura stepped off the bridge. "We have to search."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

When Oriko opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the empty chair facing her and a perfectly white horizon behind. She felt she was sitting in another chair and noticed that she was wearing her magical girl's uniform.

"Hi."

Beside her, standing, Madoka was looking at her with her golden eyes and her divine garments with a supernatural darkness stamped on the inner parts, her strands of hair in infinity. "Hello..." Oriko answered, while the other sat in the available chair to face her.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Madoka.

"I... know why I am here with you." Oriko lowered her head. "I must have caused a lot of trouble."

Madoka smiled. "We've had already faced worse problems."

Oriko even smiled too, but it was ephemeral.

"You must be wondering how Yuma-chan is."

That name made Oriko wince. "She... Does she..."

"At any moment," said Madoka.

The blonde closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, but felt her hands being held.

"Don't blame yourself!" Madoka had leaned toward her. "I know you did all this so Yuma-chan would not suffer, mostly because of the memories I could reveal to her."

"I... did not think I could have gone that far..." Oriko said in a low voice, "No one could forgive me, not even Kirika should."

Madoka stroked her hands. "I need to say something I should have said already."

Oriko looked at her.

Who was smiling. "Thank you for killing me."

Her olive green eyes widened. "What?!"

Madoka continued, "I only regret the other lives lost, but if you had not done that, everyone would be dead. Your act has allowed this future."

"One beyond any vision," Oriko mused. "Does Akemi-san know about your position on this?"

"Even if she did, she would not accept. Let this be between me and you for now," replied Madoka. "Now about Yuma-chan. I say I share your fears."

Oriko was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Madoka released her hands and settled into the chair, becoming more serious. "I can not give her the memories, but not because she would hate you. The problem is another."

"Which one?"

"Kyouko-chan."

Oriko gaped, frowning. "S-Sakura-san?"

"You should know. In others pasts, Yuma-chan lived with her and nurtured feelings." A strand of pink hair passed in front of Madoka, sliding over her five gems on her chest. "That alone would not be a problem, but the wish she made is linked to Kyouko-chan."

"Of course..." Oriko visited her memories. "I was the one who suggested to her."

"In the same way, she made a wish attached to you and Kirika-chan. If Yuma-chan has contact with her other memories, a conflict will be established." The girl grabbed her strand of hair and examined it. "This can lead her to madness and she'd become a witch forever."

"Forever..." Oriko gritted her teeth, especially when she realized something much worse. "But... But if you do not give her memories, would not her fate be the same? D-Did I have condemned her?"

"It's still too early to give up hope," Madoka said, joining hands, "I believe my wish made it possible. I know cases where magical girls have been able to deal with their curses."

Oriko listened intently.

"This requires willpower, even in the face of pain. By the pasts Yuma-chan had, she's a good candidate." Madoka then shook her head. "But I can not say what it will be like or when."

The other girl looked around. "So in the meantime, she would stay here."

"Yes."

"I want to be with her."

Madoka nodded. "I knew you'd ask me that. However, she probably will not recognize you. Perhaps she would feel a certain familiarity and does not become hostile to you, but..."

"I will be cautious," Oriko answered with conviction. "I fully understand the condition that she will be, I will not feel bad if she tries to attack me."

"Right." Madoka nodded again. "I can get some girls to accompany you and ensure your safety."

"No need, I already have someone in mind."

"Sure." She smiled. "Kirika-chan would never turn down the invitation."

Oriko's gem shone. She rose from her chair with renewed purpose. _Yuma, we will work hard for you._

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The air was warmer and wetter than it had been before. The cave of jade had supernatural illumination, the only explanation for the girls being able to see the distant giants columns that held the place.

The walk had been long and there was nothing more that resembled a petrified urban landscape. They were now in the middle of a jungle of stalagmites and other pointed formations.

"Bebe, be careful to not get hurt," Mami said.

"Yes." Nagisa was certainly careful, but there was something that shared her attention. The fact that they were relatively far from Homura, who led them. [ _Mami, is everything okay? About what happened on the bridge..._ ]

[ _Hi?_ ] She looked back. [ _Yes, it's okay._ ]

Was not. That intonation, the succinct phrase. Nagisa knew that Mami would not normally respond that way. Not that she expected another way, with everything that had happened. [ _I know that Homura-chan wants to help Yuma-chan. She only expresses in a different way._ ]

[ _Yes, I know she's different._ ]

For Nagisa, that answer was not encouraging either. But there was no more time to talk. Surprised, she pointed. "Mami!"

"Huh?" The blonde looked forward and almost collided with Homura, who was waiting for them with her arms folded.

"You're walking too slow," she said.

Mami crossed her arms too. "We just kept a space for you. We think you'd feel better like this."

Homura's gaze narrowed. "I look forward to your cooperation in dealing with this witch. Has our discussion on the bridge compromised this?"

"Of course not."

Homura nodded slowly, as if agreeing, but her expression said something else. "I guess I need to reaffirm this for you: magical girls become witches, no exceptions."

Mami tensed. "I know that!"

"You know, but you can't handle it well."

She asked with a sour tone. "Do you consider your way of handling as good?"

Homura lifted her chin. "It's reasonable."

Mami smiled and shook her head.

"Is that debauchery?" Homura sighed. "I know it hurts... but I don't want to confront you..."

"There will be no confrontation!" Said Mami, incredulous, opening her arms. Seeing that she had lost her composure, she calmed down. "Akemi-san, it's okay. I just want you to be more open with me."

Homura looked away and said nothing. She simply turned around and started walking.

With that attitude, Mami exhaled in displeasure and looked at Nagisa.

Only then Homura manifested. "Stay close to me."

The white haired girl raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly at the blonde.

The three girls continued to explore the barrier, until they found something unusual.

Something that left Nagisa, the most inexperienced, perplexed. "What are these huge things? Heads?"

Heads, it was definitely what those green rocks looked like, some with more than ten meters high. Except for the hair, all the features were represented in those sculptures. However, it was not possible to discern to whom those features belonged. In addition to the features, the expressions also varied for each head, but to a large extent they were intimidating.

Mami noticed something in common between them, a carving on their foreheads. "Look at those runes."

"T. A. M. O. A. C. H. A. N." Nagisa spelled. "Is that her name? Tamoa... -chan?"

"I don't think it's in Japanese," Homura affirmed.

Mami looked around and commented, "We've been here for some time now, and we have not found even a familiar. Strange..."

"Strange?" Homura frowned. "I expected you were already used to the particularities of each barrier."

"You're right, but something still bothers me. Maybe it's this... silence."

"We'll see if it goes on like this," said Homura, "let's transform."

Nagisa barely waited for the end of the sentence and was already enveloped in an orange light. She could not stand being so clothed in this heat.

Mami's body also shone in a yellowish light, replacing her coat with her familiar uniform. As she adjusted and checked if her beret was in place, she saw that Homura was being enveloped by a dark energy.

The girl reappeared in a funeral gown, with her limbs covered by black leather straps with seams.

"Hmmm... Akemi-san."

"What's now?"

Mami hesitated to ask, "Why... don't you wear your magical girl attire?"

"What's the problem?" Homura examined her arms. "Am I not being honest enough?"

"I see..." Mami nodded and then turned her face away, lowering her voice. "Maybe that's my problem. I'm not being honest with myself until now. It's my fault."

"Mami?!" Nagisa said in surprise.

Homura looked at the blonde with curiosity.

"Yuma-san saw in me as an example to be followed. I think Mikuni-san had an influence on her ideas, but I was part of it. In the end, I shattered that image." Mami lifted her head, staring at an empty spot. "I... I should have gone with you and Madoka the first time."

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Homura said, "Mikuni-san made sure the girl didn't know about our presence during the visits."

"Would be different. Mikuni-san would tell to Yuma-san that I had come to see her, she would not have a reason to lie." Mami closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. "I did not realize how much I hurt her."

"No, Mami! You didn't do anything wrong!" Nagisa looked worried and consulted Homura.

The girl with braids turned and stared at the landscape of the barrier. "Stay whining is not going to help Yuma-san."

Mami opened her eyes.

"Think of something, act. If you want to make a difference, do it now."

"Yes..." The blonde clenched her fists. "We'll find her. With my magic!"

"That's better. How-" Homura felt two flashes of yellow light coming from behind her. She turned and was shocked.

Connected by ribbons coming out of Mami's hand, there were two perfect replicas of Kyouko and Sayaka. Almost, because they had no faces. "I can send them to different directions and cover a larger area. I can't imitate their magic, but the weapons I can."

Homura was succinct. "Undo."

"Huh? Does that upset you?" Mami raised her eyebrows. "That's why I did not put faces on them and avoided making a copy of Ma-"

Homura advanced toward her in a threatening tone. "Undo it!"

Nagisa hugged her to stop. "Homura-chan! She just wants to help!"

"Okay! Okay!" The replicas turned into a tangle of ties that were absorbed by Mami's body.

Homura took a deep breath before saying, "Shall I believe that the witch we're looking for is saner than you?"

Mami folded her arms, replying with irritation, "But it's a good idea for us to call for help to find her. Maybe you want to do this with your familiars."

"No."

"Not even your children?" Mami asked, more surprised now.

"Much less them!" Homura was emphatic. "Without my supervision, they would play with the witch as a cat does with a mouse. The seed could be destroyed, we can not accept that risk."

"We can use mine then."

Mami and Homura looked at Nagisa.

She summoned her trumpet. "They would not hurt her, they're very fearful. Hehe. I just need to tell them to look for kiwi fruit that they will soon find her."

"Kiwi fruit?" Mami asked, puzzled.

"Ah..." Nagisa rubbed her hand nervously around her neck. "It's a code. Heheheee..."

Homura gestured. "Do it."

She nodded and blew her trumpet. However, nothing appeared. "Huh?" She blew harder, but still with the same result. "What is going on?"

"Now it's clear," Homura commented, "it's the nature of this barrier. It's very strong and does not allow interference."

"Then my senses did not deceive me," said Mami, "this place really has an oppressive aura."

"A strong barrier?" Nagisa pondered, "then the witch must be too."

"Not necessarily," Mami corrected.

Next followed by Homura, "A strong witch doesn't need to hide in a barrier, but that may mean something else. Let's separate."

"What?!" Mami exclaimed. "That's a terrible idea!"

"The witch must think the same," Homura stated.

The other two were completely confused.

"I believe the witch already knows about our presence," she continued, "however, she didn't want to confront us three together."

"Oh..." Mami looked at those giant heads. "So would she be waiting for an opportunity to an ambush?"

"Maybe she already gave up and is running away. When the barrier disappears, we'll know it's too late and we'll have a loose witch in the city." Homura punched the palm of her hand. "That's why we have to do it now. We'll be covering more ground as well."

"I think you're right. We can try." Mami stretched out her hand. "Bebe, come with me."

Homura slightly raised an eyebrow. "I said we're going to separate. That's true for everyone."

Mami looked at her. "But..."

The other interrupted. "She was competent enough for Madoka to have chosen her on her mission. Don't you trust her ability?"

"It's okay." Nagisa crossed her arms proudly and winked. "Let's do our best for Yuma-chan."

Mami sighed, but slowly smiled.

"Keep in touch by telepathy, warn if you spot anything." Homura tossed one of her braids back as she turned. "Wait for the help. Avoid unnecessary risks."

"Sure," Mami confirmed as she waved to Nagisa.

Each one went in one direction.

As soon as Nagisa stepped back into the stalagmite jungle, she received a telepathic message.

[ _Charlotte._ ]

[ _Homura-chan?_ ]

[ _I need to warn you. Witches may behave unpredictably, but usually follow primitive ideas. In case, the witch will probably attack you first because you're weak._ ]

Nagisa stopped immediately. [ _So you lied about my competence?_ ]

There was a brief pause before the answer.

[ _No, I mean that between the three of us you are the one who appears to be the weakest. Just don't say anything to Tomoe-san._ ]

Nagisa shook her head. [ _I won't do that. You can trust me._ ]

[ _Great, thanks._ ]

Homura thanking? Nagisa smiled at the surprise and went on.

The search continued, but without results. There was nothing there that could disturb the girl in any way, except Mami's telepathic calls. That would be the fourth time.

[ _Bebe? Bebe?_ ]

[ _Hi. I'm fine, I didn't find anything._ ]

[ _Did you walk a long distance?_ ]

Nagisa pouted and poked her forehead. [ _Perhaps? What's the problem?_ ]

[ _You need to talk with me more. I'm not sure about the range of telepathy. It may fail._ ]

Nagisa looked at her trumpet. [ _If this happens, I'll create a very large bubble and let it rise. So you will know where I am._ ]

[ _It's a good idea. I can do this too with a flare gun. If you see anything, let us know! Don't think twice!_ ]

[ _Yeah!_ ] Nagisa closed her eyes and sighed, smiling. It was a bit tiring, but it was always good to know that someone was looking out for you.

Finally, she emerged from the stalagmite jungle for what would be a clearing. The jade floor was rugged and resembled grasses. There were petrified trees, including their leaves and, in the shadow of one of them, a sculpture leaning against the trunk.

Nagisa approached cautiously, her trumpet in hand, and examined the sculpture. The features left no doubt, it was Yuma. She was sitting, hugging her legs, sad and with an empty stare.

The sculpture was too close to reality for Nagisa not to feel. "If I only knew... I would try to be your friend long before."

The jade statue lifted its head and looked at her.

"What?" At this very moment Nagisa felt a sudden pulse of magic. "Are you...?" Waiting no longer, she sent a telepathic message. [ _Mami! Homura-chan!_ ]

Soon came the voice of Homura. [ _I felt this..._ ]

Almost at the same time, Mami's one. [ _Bebe! Are you in danger? I'm coming!_ ]

The statue rose and began to move toward the girl.

Would it be better to run? Nagisa was not sure, since if this was the witch, she could not lose the sight of her. Then came an idea. She took her trumpet close to her mouth and said, in the witches' language, "Stay back!"

The statue stopped. It's face of jade cracked so it could make a startled expression and then used its arms to protect itself. Its whole body shook.

What left Nagisa without action, besides continuing to speak in the language of witches, "Yuma-chan?"

The statue stopped shaking and looked at her, still fearful.

"Is that you? Do you remember me?" Nagisa pointed at herself.

The statue slowly reached out to her and made meaningless gestures.

Nagisa made her trumpet evaporate and she held her hands open. "We are here to help! Mami and Homura-chan are coming, do you remember them?"

The statue remained silent.

It was then that Nagisa realized. "Can't you talk in this form?"

In answer to the question, the statue lowered its head. Holding out its other hand as well, it moved closer to the girl.

Nagisa waited for it in a strange mixture of sensations. It was tension and at the same time guilt for just feeling it.

The statue stopped when it almost touched her.

Seeing its hands outstretched, Nagisa chose to hold them. Hesitantly, she slid her fingers up to its wrists, feeling the cold, hard, rough surface along the way.

"I know you're confused and sad about all this, but it's fine. You can go back to being human, like us," Nagisa tried to assure, "Madoka will help with this, just like she's doing with your mama."

The jade sculpture widened its eyes and then smiled slightly.

Filling Nagisa with hope. "We'll take care of you."

"Bebe?!"

She looked back and saw Mami's surprised.

Accompanied by Homura. "Stay away from that witch."

"No! Wait! It's Yuma-chan! She rememb-" Nagisa felt her wrists being held firmly. "Huh?"

The statue's smile was serene, exulting happiness. The ground trembled and two jade walls began to rise, one on each side of the girl and the statue. They contained several sharp stalagmites, arranged like a jaw.

Homura reached out her left hand and conjured an hourglass, which she quickly left in the horizontal position.

Nagisa saw those walls rise, fearing what would happen next. Her face and voice changed as she tried in vain to free herself. "YUUWWRMAWWR-CHAWR! STOWWRP!"

Homura was stunned. "It's not working..."

Hearing that and seeing the hourglass, Mami despaired. "BEBE!" She created a musket and reached them in a leap. Using the butt of the weapon, she struck the arms of the sculpture again and again, getting some cracks, but nothing more. Then she aimed.

Yuma's sculpture looked at her with the same tender smile.

Mami stopped.

But Homura shouted. "Shoot!"

Gritting her teeth, she pulled the trigger. The arms of jade arms exploded, causing Nagisa to fall backward. Leaving the gun aside, Mami threw herself at her.

Despite this, Nagisa had time to see the statue's smile one last time, before the walls closed violently.

Green fragments still fell when Mami asked. "Bebe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I let myself be deceived..." Nagisa felt a pressure on her wrists. It was then that she discovered that the stone hands were still holding her. "Awr!" With difficulty, she broke them chewing with her sharp jaw, feeling the concentrated flavor of kiwi fruit.

The ground returned to quake.

"Get up!" demanded Homura.

"Come on." Mami helped Nagisa to her feet when she saw a huge jade paw rise from the ground like a tower and fall near them. "Ah!"

Homura turned her hourglass into a long black pin. "Faster!"

They both ran to her and watched the apparition of the witch.

At eight meters high and more than a dozen in length, the jade giant that emerged from the ground had a feline shape, but headless. Its body and tail had rustic appearance, with several rough and sharp points, but presented an organic flexibility, not compatible with the material that was composed. At the tip of the tail was a sphere. This could be the head, because on its surface opened and closed continuously holes, in different sizes and positions, reminiscent of hungry mouths. At the extreme point of the sphere, where the tail ended, there were a pair of large sharp 'ears', which could serve both the role of blades to a sting.

"Yu... ma..." Mami said, feeling more weight on her shoulders.

The large sculpture swung its tail, causing the sphere at its tip to collide with the ground.

"Watch out!" warned Homura due to the tremor.

The tail continued to swing, hitting and destroying the petrified trees, casting lethal shrapnels of jade against the girls.

They avoided, each jumping in one direction. Homura counterattacked with her pin.

It hit one of the legs of the statue and exploded, shattering the limb and causing the witch to fall. However, a green light emanated from the rocks and the destroyed part rebuilt quickly.

"I expected nothing less from her," Homura said as she landed.

"Mami!"

With Nagisa's startled clamor, she looked for the blonde and saw that she had a sharp stone across her abdomen.

Mami was also surprised, but did not express any pain. "Oh... Don't worry. She didn't hit me..." She then unceremoniously ripped the rock from her body and the resulting hollow space was then patched up by ties, regaining the original look of her corset.

"But it was close..." Homura returned to concentrate on the witch, who had already pounced towards her! Cursing her brief distraction, the girl called for her wings of black energy and took flight, narrowly escaping from being crushed.

The sculpture then attacked with its tail.

Flying backward, Homura saw the sting coming toward her, even with the distance she had opened. _She can extends her tail!_

However, the attack was stopped when yellow ribbons wrapped around the tail.

The statue turned its attention to the yellow magical girl.

The blonde held the ribbons firmly with one hand, in an expression of effort and determination.

Aiming at her, the witch pounced again.

Mami lifted her other hand and the green floor turned yellow, with ribbons emerging from it and lacing the being of jade.

However, the rough surface of the sculpture, coupled with its colossal weight, caused the ribbons to burst.

Mami's eyes widened as a shadow covered them.

Suddenly, large bubbles stayed between her and the witch.

The statue collided and burst them, causing a violent shock wave.

Mami fell to the ground with the impact and saw the witch being cast away, toward one of the great columns of the cave.

Struggling with its paws and tail, the statue struck the column with tremendous force, causing them both to crack. The witch fell to the ground and was buried by the column and part of the roof that collapsed, causing a great noise and trembling.

Still perplexed by this scene of destruction, Mami looked at the author of that.

Nagisa was panting with her big mouth, her multicolored gaze also seemed surprised by the result.

"Almost again..." Homura landed next to Mami.

With that, the blonde got up quickly and straightened her skirt. "I still had time to escape..." She then looked back at Nagisa. "But you're right that I should trust more on Bebe's capabilities."

The little girl approached the other two, looking at the debris. "Is she..."

"I doubt it," Homura was quick to say, "the barrier is still standing."

"Tru-" As she took another step, Nagisa felt nothing under her feet and the ground where Mami and Homura were quickly rose. It was a moment to realize that she was falling into the darkness. "aaaAAAWWWWRRRRR!" She felt a tug on her arm, it hurt so much she thought it was going to be ripped out. Luckily, that had stopped the fall, causing her to sway and hit the hard, cold walls.

"BEBE!"

Nagisa heard Mami's distant cry and then noticed the yellow ribbon holding her arm. She looked up and saw the opening where she had fallen, barely able to discern the two girls who were there. Looking down, there was only darkness in that tunnel, a seemingly endless chasm. "I AM FINE! PULL ME!" She did not even finish screaming for her arm to be pulled.

"ARE YOU SEEING SOMETHING? IS ANYTHING DOWN THERE?"

This time was Homura. Nagisa had an answer to the first question, but not for the second. Especially when she began to hear a noise and felt the walls of the hole tremble. The sound came from the bottom and it was getting stronger. It was the drag and clash of rocks. "Mami... MAMI! PULL ME FASTER!" As she looked up again, she discovered something even more terrible. The opening of the hole was in fact a mouth, with sharp teeth of jade, and was closing.

The increasingly worried expression of Mami and Homura she could now see was the trigger for Nagisa's panic, feeling her stomach churn. The pain came sizzling as her shins were brutally crushed by the walls of the hole that closed. She opened her mouth full of teeth, but it was not a cry that came out.

"Oh!" Mami fell back as the great serpent of cloth, the witch Charlotte, flew out of the hole that closed soon after. On the jade floor, the only sign left of the hole was the ribbon that was stuck there.

Homura was still staring at it when her eyes seemed to light up. "Now I understand..."

Charlotte looked around, her expression disturbed by her recent experience. Even being alert, however, she was not able to notice the jade witch coming through the wall of one of the columns.

The sculptured claws stuck in the serpent's fabric, which struggled vainly. With the sting of her tail, she impaled the other witch's body.

Charlotte gave a roar of pain, and then another copy of her came out of her mouth, but the jade witch was alert and leapt from the wilting body into the serpent's new one, continuing her fierce attack.

"She's going to kill Bebe!" Mami stood up in despair, but then everything fell silent. "What?"

The two witches were frozen in what appeared to be a surrealist work of dead colors.

"Tomoe-san."

Only then did Mami notice that Homura was touching her shoulder while holding an hourglass lying on her other hand.

"The witch and the barrier... they were acting as one. That's where she draws her power," Homura continued," fortunately, Charlotte was able to lure the witch and separate her from it."

Mami was still digesting all that information as the other slipped her arm around her back and hugged her firmly. She only understood what this act meant when her feet left the ground.

Homura flew with her to get closer to where the two witches were. "Listen, I need you to separate the two, but do not let Yuma-san's witch escape! Do not allow her to reach the floor, ceiling, or any other element of the barrier. Can you do that?"

She took a deep breath and calmed down. That magic that the other had never ceased to be incredible. "Sure I can."

"Good..." Homura looked at her hourglass. "I'll let time run free again. Maybe you just have one chance."

"Uh-huh." More focused, Mami reached for Charlotte.

"Now."

The world recovered its colors and the sound of combat, but this time Charlotte's body shone. Ribbons came out of her fabrics and held the paws and tail of the other witch.

The sculpture fought, but with each tie she teared two new ones appeared. Then her paws were pulled, separating her from the serpent.

Charlotte flew freely and turned away. Then she stopped and watched the hanging body of the sculpture being surrounded by great ties.

"That should hold her for a while," Mami said. "And now? What are we going to-"

Homura stopped the time and released the other girl, freezing her too. "You've done enough." Taking space, she conjured and threw several pins at the witch, which also froze in time. Then she went back to Mami.

"-do? Ah!" The blonde was startled by the sudden explosions that the statue suffered. "What is this?! Was you?"

"Yes."

When the cloud of dust dissipated, the jade witch was still there, but her body split in two. She was imobile, still trapped in ribbons.

"I thought that would have been enough to obliterate her completely," Homura commented, "Jade is a harder material than I imagined, but it does not matter. As long as she is not in touch with her barrier, she won't be able to recover."

Suddenly, the two parts of the witch began to struggle and emit a greenish light.

Homura raised her eyebrows at what was happening.

The two parts did not regenerate, but quickly reorganized their bodies so that they were complete, with four legs and a tail. Now there were two equal statues, but smaller than the original.

Seeing that the copies were trying to break free, Homura demanded, "Tomoe-san, strengthen your ties. I will-" But her face was pushed away.

Mami pulled away from her and reached the ground. Looking up, determined, she took a powerful leap.

 _That is... terrible._

Homura saw her pass by and keep rising. "Tomoe-san! What are you doing?"

 _This fight... has to end._

Mami reached the zenith, positioning herself between Charlotte and the other witch. She commanded her ribbons so that the statues were aligned with her.

 _My hopes for you, Yuma-san, is that this will be my..._

" **Tiro Finale!** " Mami's body burst into a cloud of ribbons. At its core was a tiny doll, Candeloro. With laces in place of arms, the doll used the cloud to weave a massive cannon.

The muzzle was so wide that even Homura was astonished.

Ondulating the ribbons that connected her to the weapon, Candeloro made the cannon to fire a beam of yellow light.

The two sculptures were swallowed, swept by the wave of energy that took a spherical shape, like a small star, and then a strong explosion ensued.

Homura put her arms in front to protect herself, but she was thrown to the ground.

Charlotte had the same end, spiraling in her fall.

The girl rose quickly, fearing an imminent collapse, but what she witnessed was that the cave was becoming a blurred image which slowly disappeared. She knew very well what that meant. "Charlotte! The barrier!"

The serpent was still shaking her head, dizzy, but the clamor of Homura was enough to understand what was happening. She then chomped her tail and began sucking her own body. When it was near the end, Nagisa came out of the serpent's mouth and finished slurping what had been left. After swallowing, she gave a great hiccup. At last she shook her head again and her face returned to her human features.

Near her fell a great tangle of writhing ribbons. When it started to move toward her, Nagisa stepped back, but then noticed that it was getting a familiar shape.

Still an evident ribbon construct, Mami ran and took the girl's hand. "Bebe! Are you injured?"

Nagisa was slow to respond, watching the ribbons of the face reorganize, gaining the color and texture of the skin of the person she cherished. "N-Not much... The back is burning a little. I think it's a few scratches."

Mami lifted her shawl and examined. "Hmmm... There's blood, but nothing serious. My magic should suffice."

Nagisa trembled, her exposed belly contracting and shivering. Not from pain, but from cold. Only then she realized that they were already somewhere in the snowy park.

The blonde noticed that reaction. "Well... we can do this at home."

Meanwhile, Homura let the snow fall on her arms. Seeing the contrast that was created with the black leather. "So you had the courage to finish her..."

Mami was aware that the distant comment was directed at her. Her response was melancholic, "Even if she was not aware of what she was doing, the fear she told us was becoming real. I... I could not allow a nightmare to come true. I... I..."

"Tomoe-san."

With the interruption of Homura, Mami pressed her lips and sniffled her nose. She waited for the judgment as she stroked Nagisa's face.

"You were more reasonable than me."

Mami's eyes widened and she turned. She saw Homura being enveloped completely by a mass of black energy, but for a moment she could see her face. Was she smiling?

If that was true, it was no longer imprinted on the face of the girl, who now wore her mundane clothes. "Let's look for her seed."

Mami returned to warmer clothes than her magic uniform. "I don't know where it might have fallen."

Nagisa too. She had noticed something big and dark over the snowy plain. "I think there's something here."

They approached the place and found that, indeed, the grief seed was there, in the center of a circle made of with countless fragments of jade.

"Strange," spoke Homura, "should not have anything left of the barrier..."

The seed vibrated and jumped, stopping in midair. Jade fragments also began to float and orbit the seed.

"Uh?!" Mami stepped back. "The witch is... reborn?"

"That would not be possible." Homura clenched her fists. "I'd say she has not been destroyed yet."

The fragments covered the seed and clustered, gaining volume and shape, while the three girls who watched the phenomenon waited anxiously.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Kirika was sitting in the hallway, examining her reattached arm. The skin had no hint of the old dark and inhuman appearance. "Crazy stuff..."

Then the door knob turned.

Hearing that, Kirika got up immediately and saw it open. From the dark room, a person left slowly.

Barefoot, with her messy hair and nightgown, Oriko was looking the other way, down the corridor.

"Big love!"

"Kirika?" When she turned, she was hugged by the other. "No... I am dirty..."

Kirika pressed her face to her chest to the point that her voice was muffled. "I missed you so much! So much! So much!"

"I believe in you..." Oriko smiled and stroked the top of her companion's head as she stared at the door.

From there came Madoka, sharing the same expression.

Kirika pulled away, but still hugged her beloved. "I took care of little love until they showed up. I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? I know you did everything for... Yuma..." Oriko's smile disappeared and her gaze was lost. "Yuma..."

Which left Kirika worried. "Big love?"

Her body shuddered, and her expression turned to dread. Her breathing was infrequent.

"A-Are you having a vision? Ah!"

Oriko pushed Kirika and dashed off toward the stairs.

The other two followed her into the living room. Kirika feared for the worst, but the fact that was no one there never came to her mind. "What?!" She turned to Madoka and questioned her with intense fury. "Where they are?!"

But it was Oriko who answered. "They just arrived..." She opened the door to the large, cold hall.

Almost at the same time, the outside door opened, bringing with it the snow and four visitors.

One of them was Mami, who was surprised at the person approaching with hurried pace. "Mikuni-san?"

Oriko ignored her completely, her attention focused only on the little person crestfallen, their face hidden by the green hood of a coat.

"Tomoe-san thought it best to bring her," said Homura, "She did not take hostile actions and seems to respond by name, but-"

Oriko gestured for her silence, then lifted the hood.

It could only be said that it was a human head in general terms, for it had no hair, no ears, no eyes, no nose, no mouth. There was not even a symmetry in the features of the face, only a surface composed of fragments of jade.

Oriko swallowed hard to not cry. She replied to Homura as she ran her hand over the hard, rough face, "I know."

As if that was a switch, the fragments on her face moved, as did her head, which turned from one side to the other, looking as if she were searching for something desperately.

"Oh... Do you recognize my voice?" Oriko smiled sadly. "Yuma."

Kirika could hardly believe what she saw. "Little love..."

"I came back." Oriko tried to hold Yuma's hand, but she could feel how hard and heavy it was under the glove.

While the little girl did not seem to have felt the touch, because it did not outline any reaction.

It was certain that her entire body was in this state. Oriko then decided to carry her, using magic to lift such weight.

"Mikuni-san..."

Still ignoring the other blonde, she turned and started to walk, causing the floor to crack at every step. Passing by Madoka, who joined the other girls.

And by Kirika. "Big love."

Oriko chatted happily with Yuma's limp jade body. "Do you know it is already night? I am going to take you to bed, I have some good stories to tell... "

Kirika gritted her teeth and almost ripped off her hair. She looked at the others and said, "Leave."

"What..." Mami held out her hand to Oriko. "Wait! Mikuni-san! We can work it out." She then looked at Madoka.

But the pinkette replied in a serious tone, "I'm sorry, but at the moment there's nothing we can do that Oriko-san can not do better." She headed toward the exit. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Mami frowned and consulted Homura.

The girl with braids responded with an intense gaze.

"Get out!" Kirika exalted.

Homura lowered her head, closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth, following where Madoka was.

Mami felt Nagisa lean against her and they exchanged sad looks. What would it have been if that had happened to them?

"LEAVE NOW!"

They leave together, feeling the snow still falling, but Mami looked back one last time. She saw the door closing, hiding Oriko and Yuma, who were climbing the stairs of the hall, and Kirika's spiteful expression.

The sound of the lock and then the silence. In that forgotten place, even hope had limits. If it was alone.

* * *

 **As I said, that oneshot got pretty big.**

 **One more fic from this series and some of my readers should be wondering what to come next. Well, I decided to reveal the upcoming titles, consider it a New Year's gift!**

 **You can find them on my profile. Can you imagine the stories behind them? I can reveal that the next one, 'Skopeou', is a oneshot involving the life of Hinata Matsuri in the Law of Cycles.**

 **Until then!**


End file.
